Skadi Harlaw
'Skadi Harlaw '''is the Lady of Ten Towers and the Island of Harlaw, as well as the daughter of Lord Arryk Harlaw. She is ruthless in battle and adept with her weaponry, and captain's the ship ''Crow's Talon. Appearance Skadi is of average height and lean with murky grey eyes like the seas. Her hair is dark and is usually braided, it flowing like a mane around her face. In battle, she paints three straight blue lines down her left eye and two curved lines along her right. She also has a strip of blue going from her lip to her chin. History Born to Lord Arryk Harlaw and a Volmark scion, Gwyn in the year of 347. Skadi, from a young age knew she wanted to rule not only her island- but the other islands as well. When she was six, her mother became pregnant again- something that enraged Skadi. If her mother would produce a boy, Skadi would never have the chance to rule. So she began to slip moontea into her mother's drinks every time she was pregnant. That way, Skadi would have no choice but to rule when her father passed. During the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty, the Harlaw Lord was very much against the Ironborn bending to the Wolf King's will. After unsuccessfully persuading the Greyjoy Lord to rebel from the North, Arryk Harlaw and other lords were met with Westerland forces and put to death. And his head sent back to Harlaw. The death of The Harlaw effected Skadi greatly, even at such a young age. She was groomed by her father's men into becoming a warrior- Just as Arryk would of wanted. At the age of eight, she was taught how to fight and how to sail. House Harlaw had control of the Valyrian Steel sword, Nightfall, which Skadi showed no interest in wielding, just like her father. She preferred the strength and reach a polearm gave her. She found a natural ability with the bardiche, and was happy to use it to any who claimed she was an unfit ruler. Although a woman, Skadi held herself just like a Lord would- taking no excuses from anyone. Her sailing ability came from joining her father's men on reavings at a young age, she was given her own ship of the Harlaw fleet, named Crow's Talon at the age of seventeen, and lead her first reaving by nineteen. After the Lord Harlaw's death, Nightfall would accompany Skadi on every raid. Her natural vitality and ability with weapons proved her abilities to her crew and earned the respect of many Ironborn who doubted that a woman could rule. From the ages twenty through twenty-two, she spent some time in the North, learning of the kingdom that subjugated hers, and took up a position as the court singer in Barrowton. Where she learned the inner workings of the kingdom of the North. When she returned to Harlaw, news struck her as soon as she got off her boat. Her mother had fallen sick and was in the last stages of her life, having no choice of recovery. When she passed, Skadi became more ruthless. Important Events * 347 AC - Skadi was born. * 354 AC - Nettle's Bounty, Arryk Harlaw dies. * 355 AC - Harlaw men start to train Skadi in fighting and sailing. * 355 AC - 8th Moon - Skadi found natural ability with the bardiche. * 363 AC - Received Crow's Talon. * 365 AC - Led her first reaving. * 366 AC - Traveled to Barrowton. * 368 AC - Returned home, Gwen died. * 370AC - present time. * 370AC- Lord Dagon Ironmaker was murdered. * 370AC- Battle of Harlaw: Lord Victarion Drumm attacked Skadi Harlaw. Recent Events 370AC (Sixth Moon)- Entered The Grand Tournament of King's Landing where she was disguised as her father, Arryk. Eliminated both Greyjoys that entered and was eliminated by a Marbrand. 370AC (Ninth Moon) - Lord Dagon Ironmaker was murdered before the union of Ironmaker and Harlaw. 370AC (Tenth Moon)- Battle of Harlaw: Victarion Drumm attacked Skadi Harlaw, was captured and taken to Pyke. Family * Father: Arryk Harlaw- (b. 324. D. 354) * Mother: Gwen Harlaw Volmark- (b. 326. D. 370) * Uncle: Tyr 'One Eye' Harlaw, Lord of The Tower of Glimmering - (b. 325. -) * Cousin: Anya Greyjoy of the Tower of Glimmering- (b. 340 - ) * Cousin: Victaria Bolton of the Tower of Glimmering - (b. 341) Household Members * Bragi - Drowned Man * Pot - Second in Command on the Crow's Talon * Andrik - Crewman * Sigrin - Crewman * Dag - Commander of The Reaper Guard * Asger - Castellan of Ten Towers and Harlaw Category:House Harlaw Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi